In a switching power converter, a substantial amount of power is dissipated across the rectifier in the output stage of the converter. In an example in which a charging current is made to flow through a diode rectifier on its way to charging an output capacitor, a voltage drop occurs across the diode. The instantaneous power lost is the product of the instantaneous voltage drop across the diode multiplied by the instantaneous current flow through the diode. This instantaneous power loss, integrated over time, represents an amount of energy lost. The energy is said to be lost due to the conversion of electrical energy into heat. Reducing the amount of energy lost in the output rectifier of a switching power converter, as a percentage of the total amount of energy delivered to the load, is desired.